


no, we're not dating

by MapleLemonCandy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Secret Relationship, Trans Caleb Widogast, idk what else to tag this. whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLemonCandy/pseuds/MapleLemonCandy
Summary: It had started with just some alcohol induced flirting, then an alcohol induced make out session, and from there it was just a natural progression. It was an accident in the heat of the moment, Caleb told himself. Mollymauk was hot, with his low cut tank top and booty shorts. An accident. That had happened almost every day for the past two weeks.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 91





	no, we're not dating

Marion was a saint in the eyes of Jester’s friends. She’d opened the doors of her manor to her daughters struggling college friends, allowing them to live rent free as long as they helped her out with housework. She even let them stay there during the summer break, as long as they took care of the place. They were more than happy to do that in exchange.

Molly, Caleb, and Yasha were the only three that remained in their house. Everyone else had returned to their families or had gone on vacation for the summer break. While Yasha sat in the backyard, reading a book in the sun on one of her few days off of work, Caleb and Molly were… busy elsewhere.

In Caleb’s bedroom, to be exact. 

It had started with just some alcohol induced flirting, then an alcohol induced make out session, and from there it was just a natural progression. It was an accident in the heat of the moment, Caleb told himself. Mollymauk was hot, with his low cut tank top and booty shorts. An accident. That had happened almost every day for the past two weeks. 

Caleb laid on his stomach, his eyes locked on Molly’s sleeping form next to him. He was gorgeous, Caleb couldn’t deny that. But he didn’t have the time to just sit around and watch the Tiefling sleep. He had work to do. He let out a soft groan as he lifted himself off the mattress. Mollymauk suddenly reached out, grabbing Caleb’s hand. 

“Where ya goin’, darling?” He muttered, eyes barely peeling open to look at him.

“I have work to do. You should get dressed and-and leave.” Caleb replied, pulling on his boxers and binder as quickly as he could. It didn’t matter how many times Molly had seen him naked, he couldn’t stand him staring after the deed was done.

“You don’t want to have a little nap with me?” 

_”Nein,_ no, I’m… I’m not tired.” 

“Your decision, then.” 

And he rolled over, and went back to sleep. Soft snores were falling from his mouth within a minute or two. Caleb didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he gathered his papers and laptop, and headed down to the living room. 

Mollymauk would never understand why Caleb would take classes during the summer. He was doing fine already, from what Molly knew, and he was stressed enough. The Tiefling just wanted to push those books away from his lap, sit there himself, and help him destress. Maybe he was already sort of doing that, though. 

~~~

Another week later, and Beau was back from visiting her family. 

“Beau!” Molly called out as she walked through the door of the house. “Come have a drink with me and Caleb, dear.”

Gods, just what she needed. She dropped her bags next to the door, and took her seat in between Molly and Caleb at the kitchen table. By the time she sat down, Mollymauk had finished pouring three glasses of some foul smelling green liquid.

“What the _fuck_ is that?” Beau asked.

“Some bullshit I got from a guy I slept with at the bar a few days ago.” He said with a smirk.

Beau could swear she saw Caleb wince and scowl as Molly mentioned sleeping with someone. She always suspected that Caleb had some sort of feelings for Molly, and this was just another piece of evidence towards that theory.

“You sure this shit isn’t gonna kill us, Molly?”

“I haven’t died yet.”

To punctuate that sentence, he downed the drink. His face puckered as he swallowed. As to not be shown up, Beau did the same. The drink burned as it went down, but it didn’t taste horrible. Caleb just took small sips. Smart.

“So, anything interesting happen during your family visit?” Molly asked.

“Came out to my parents.”

“How’d that go, darling?”

“Fuckin’ shitshow.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “When I came out to my parents, it went really shitty too, and you know what you have to do, Beau? You just have to say fuck them and move on. You deserve _way_ fucking better than those pieces of shit.”

“Thanks Molly,”

“Anytime, dear.” 

Molly kissed her forehead, then poured himself another drink. 

“So, how have you two been?” Beau asked.

“Stressed,” Caleb muttered. “I’m behind in my classwork.”

“It’s a math class, right? I can help you with it.”

“Yeah, that- that would be good. Thank you.”

“Alright. Well, I’m gonna go unpack.”

Molly waved as Beau headed to her room. As soon as she was out of eyeshot, Molly’s arm slid around Caleb’s shoulders. 

“You up for some more fun, Caleb?” He asked.

“E-Err,” Caleb looked down at his hands, pausing. “Molly, I can’t… I can not keep doing this.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Molly, I can *not* keep doing these-these meaningless acts with you. I’m not… I am just not that kind of man, *ja?* I cannot keep doing these things with someone who I have feelings for.”

“Someone you have feelings for? Is this your way of asking me out then, Caleb?”

“I- _ja.”_

“Great. You free tomorrow? I know a really good place to grab lunch.”

_”Ja, ja,_ that would be… nice. Really nice.”

“Great. So, how about a kiss for your favourite Tiefling?”

Mollymauk leaned in, elbows on the table, face only an inch or so away from Caleb’s. He stared into Caleb’s eyes. He hesitated for a brief moment before planting a soft kiss on the Tiefling’s lips.

“Good boy.” 

Caleb's heart jumped as a smirk spread so delightfully across Molly's face.


End file.
